Reduction of fuel consumption is an important factor in many businesses, especially in the commercial truck market or any market where fuel consumption plays a large role in its business. One method of reducing fuel consumption is by adding a fuel additive to the fuel in a fuel tank. Other known benefits of employing fuel additives to your fuel include increased engine performance and efficiency, prevention of deposit buildup, enhancing lubrication, all of which will save a great deal of money. Essentially, fuel additives are compounds formulated to enhance the quality and efficiency of the fuels used in motor vehicles. Adding fuel additives to fuel can be done in a variety of ways, however, it is desirable that the resulting mixture be uniformly mixed, have the proper ratio added to the fuel, and be non-electrically operated to avoid the potential safety consequences when dealing with combustible fuels. Further, although manually emptying the contents of fuel additive may be a simple solution, the commercial truck market, for example, has found poor reliability with many of the truckers implementing this manual task.
As such, it would be advantageous to provide a fully mechanical device, system and/or method that automatically dispenses fuel additive to a fuel tank with the proper ratio and also results in a substantially uniform mixture.